A Different Kind of Fifth Year
by sheltie
Summary: Starts after Harry's fourth year, which has a few alterations to it. Sorry for the crappy summary story is better, promise. Reposted.


**A Different Kind of Fifth Year**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

Hermione Granger silently snuck through the streets hoping no one would spot her. She knew who was on guard tonight and with any luck that meant she had a chance. She found the house and looked around quickly to make sure no one was around. She muttered a spell under breath and unlocked the door. She was quite pleased she found a spell to eliminate the trace on her wand. She snuck upstairs and thanks to the letter she had memorized she skipped the creaking stair. She made it to the top with no problem and snuck to the room with the locks on it. She frowned at this then knocked gently on the door.

"What was the last obstacle we had to go through before getting the stone?"

"A logic puzzle with Snape's potions" Hermione answered.

"Correct."

"How did we save Sirius and Buckbeak?" Hermione asked.

"We used your time turner."

"Correct."

The door opened.

"Hey Mione, what took you?" Harry Potter asked smiling.

"I had to make sure I wasn't being followed" Hermione answered.

"Alright, all my stuff is packed so we can go" Harry said.

Hermione waved her wand and shrunk Harry's trunk then handed it to Harry so he could put in his pocket.

"Good, let's get going" Hermione said.

The pair left the room and the house as quietly as Hermione entered. When they were far enough away from the house Hermione tapped an old can that she pulled out of her pocket and with that they disappeared.

When they reappeared they were in a heap with limbs tangled together.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry said as he helped her up.

"No worries Harry" Hermione said smiling.

"You guys made it. Good come on, the goblins are waiting for us" Sirius said.

Sirius Black set the whole plan up with the help of his fellow marauder. The old dog's plan was to get Harry out of his relatives and never to return. But he knew that Harry wouldn't come without his best friend, who was Hermione Granger. After the duo's fourth year they found out that their other best friend, Ron Weasley was only playing best friend to keep tabs on Harry. This didn't bode well for the pair and they cut off all Weasley contact until they could assess the other redheads. Harry was in that horrible tournament and in the end witnessed the return of Voldemort, but sadly the Minister of Magic didn't believe him. So Sirius made some deals with the goblins since he was never charged with a crime his vaults were still active.

"The rest of my party has arrived Ripper" Sirius said.

"Very well, then let's get started" the goblin named Ripper said.

The first order of business was for Sirius to emancipate Harry, so he could get control of the Potter vaults. After that Sirius revised his will and left practically everything to Harry and Hermione with only a few things to other people, plus some surprise for a few others too. Also with that they got Harry to be Hermione's magical guardian. They knew that Dumbledore was the magical guardian to all muggle-borns in Hogwarts and since they didn't trust the old man the first thing to go was his control over Hermione. Then Harry and Hermione got married. Hermione's parents already signed their consent to the union and Sirius used his money to hide the Grangers so they wouldn't be used as pawns. The aura produced from the couple was quite extraordinary and that meant that they were truly meant to be together.

"Alright, you guys are married and can live anywhere you want. Old Dumbles has no rights over you at all, plus no love potions can be used on either of you" Sirius said.

The rings that both Harry and Hermione wore negated all love and lust potions.

"That's great, but what about you?" Harry asked.

"I need to get back, if they find me missing they are going suspect something, good luck" Sirius said then disappeared.

This left Harry and Hermione with the goblin to discuss the couple's financial power. When they were done they were quite shocked at how much they had. They didn't need jobs since they could live on what Harry made in interest. Harry picked up a few portkeys and the couple decided to live at Potter manor.

/Scene Break/

It was late summer and Harry and Hermione were practice dueling in the workout room they had.

"Come on Mione, that the best you got?" Harry taunted playfully.

"You haven't seen anything Potter" Hermione growled though it held no malice in it.

The two dueled until it was a draw.

"Well that's another draw, I think we need to find others to join" Hermione said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, but we have to be careful, Sirius told us that Dumbledore is going to keep a closer eye on us since our disappearing act" Harry said.

"You're right, oh, and I got a letter from McGonagall" Hermione said.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"She wants to meet me, she slipped it to Sirius after one of the Order meetings" Hermione said.

"Alright, but you go in under a glamour and I'm going to be there in under my invisibility cloak" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

/Scene Break/

The meeting with McGonagall was set in a muggle café so Harry and Hermione had the advantage.

"Professor?" Hermione said.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked not believing the blond in front of her was her student.

"It's me" Hermione said.

"I see, nice glamour Miss Granger" McGonagall commented.

"Thank you professor, but what is this meeting about?" Hermione asked as she removed the glamour.

"I wanted to make sure you're safe first off" McGonagall said.

"I'm fine professor" Hermione said.

McGonagall looked her over and couldn't see any sign of control on her favorite student. That's what sold her that her old friend was lying to her.

"Miss Granger, I must tell you that you've chosen as prefect this year along with Mr. Weasley" McGonagall said.

"Figures" Harry snorted.

McGonagall had her wand out scanning the somewhat crowded café.

"Sorry professor, but that's just my husband. Harry dear, you can take off the cloak" Hermione said.

Harry did what he was told and McGonagall relaxed.

"I should've known you wouldn't come alone Miss Granger, Mr. Potter would be very close, just in case" McGonagall said chuckling slightly.

"That's correct professor, but let's get back to business" Harry said.

The three discussed what was going on at Hogwarts this year and that the Ministry is stepping in and has a Ministry employee teaching Defense this year. Their transfiguration teacher told them to be careful and not to antagonize Dumbledore or Snape this year. Harry and Hermione and told their professor of their powerful Occlumency shields and not to worry about them as they were very well prepared for what was to come.

"Oh professor, I'm not going to be taking the position" Hermione said.

"What, but why Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, Dumbledore did this to keep me away from Harry, which isn't going to happen since Harry and I are married" Hermione said.

"M-m-married?" asked a stunned transfiguration teacher.

"Yes, and we'll be needing a marriage quarters for us" Harry said.

"Of course, I'll do it myself to make sure it is done" McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor" Harry said.

With that Harry and Hermione left McGonagall with some things to think about.

/Scene Break/

September first came and Harry and Hermione entered Platform Nine and Three-Quarters holding hands. They were early, but they figured they'd get an empty compartment. It wasn't ten minutes later when the train began to get filled. Harry and Hermione were both wearing cloaks that hid their identities.

"Excuse me, is this compartment open?" Neville asked nervously.

"Sure it is Neville, come on in" Harry said.

"Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Hermione?" Neville asked turning to the other cloaked figure.

Hermione nodded and said, "hello Neville, how was your summer?"

"Uh, it was good, how was yours?" Neville asked as he sat down.

"Ours was fine Neville" Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione.

Neville's eyes widen then he smiled.

"I'm glad you two are together" Neville said.

Thanks Nev" Hermione said.

"Hey Neville, have you seen Hermione or Harry?" Ron asked bursting in to the compartment without knocking.

"Uh, yeah there right here" Neville said pointing at the couple.

Ron did a double take at the two sitting then smiled.

"Herms, there you are, come let's go" Ron said in a commanding tone.

Hermione scowled, she hated that nickname Ron called her.

"Why would I go anywhere with you Ronald?" Hermione asked coolly.

"Because I'm a prefect and I know you made it too, so let's go" Ron said.

"I'm sorry Ronald, but decline the badge since I found out that they gave the badge to those who don't deserve them" Hermione said.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked with his turning ears red.

"It means Ronald that you to go to your little meeting and leave me alone" Hermione said coolly.

Ron sputtered then stormed off, leaving Neville very confused.

"Come and sit Neville" Harry said.

"Uh guys, what's going on?" Neville asked.

"We've learned a lot this summer Neville, which has made us look at the people we knew in a different light" Hermione said.

Neville just nodded, knowing that he'd get the whole story soon.

"So Nev, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Great, I can't wait for classes to start" Neville said.

Over their fourth year when Ron went and accused Harry of cheating of putting his name in the cup the duo latched onto Neville and helped bring the boy's self-confidence up to an all time high. They helped the boy with his faults in magic and even told him that it his wand was the reason for his poor performance. With a letter to his Gran he got permission to get a new wand from Ollivander's. With his new wand in hand Neville was able to perform all the spells he had trouble with and the ones he did well, they were easier to cast.

"So guys, what have you learned?" Neville asked in a hush tone.

The couple told Neville of what they've learned over the summer and Neville promised to have their back.

"Thanks Neville, I knew we could count on you" Harry said clapping a hand on his friend's back.

"Of course Harry, I could never betray you" Neville said.

The couple could hear Neville's conviction and knew that they had an ally.

Things were going to be very different this year.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table ignoring every attempt their former redheaded friend made to start up a conversation. The sorting went as usual and then the feast. Dumbledore, however asked for Harry to stay behind at the end. Harry didn't want to, but decided to humor the old man for now. The two headed up to the headmaster's office.

"Now Harry, I'm wondering where you've been since when I sent some people to get you, you weren't there" Dumbledore said.

"That isn't any of your business" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned at this.

"Now Harry, I'm your magical guardian, which means I have a right to know where you've been" Dumbledore said in his grandfather tone.

"No sir you're not my magical guardian, as I'm emancipated and have no need of a magical guardian" Harry said.

Dumbledore sat back in shock, how did Harry get to Gringotts and become emancipated when he had guards around the clock watching him.

"Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

Dumbledore sat there still stunned from the news so he shook his head. Harry left feeling giddy and couldn't wait to tell his wife.

/Scene Break/

The school year went well for the couple, though with a few wrinkles. The teacher teaching DADA was horrible and kept promoting the Ministry way even though it was the wrong way. She learned the hard way when you crossed the Potters. She gave Harry a detention and made him write lines with a blood quill. Harry knew what this was and knew that it was illegal to use so he used his power to have the woman, Umbridge, sacked not only from Hogwarts, but also from the Ministry. The toad woman was also under investigation also.

Ron Weasley was another wrinkle and a constant one. The redhead kept trying to get Hermione alone, but was always ending up in the hospital wing only minutes later hexed and memories missing. And finally Dumbledore was the last wrinkle. The old man did all he could assert some kind of power over Harry, when that failed he tried to do it on Hermione, which failed as she was now married and no longer under his thumb.

Harry and Hermione though were not idle and gathered allies to their cause. Neville Longbottom was their first recruit as they saw him as strong ally and knew he was loyal to a fault. Their next target was Susan Bones, since they knew that her aunt was head of the DMLE. The Hufflepuff was easy to persuade and found it a lot easier since she seemed to have a thing for Neville. Their next ally was unexpected and it came in the form of Luna Lovegood. She just came up to them telling them that she knew what they were doing and wanted to be part of it. This shocked the couple as they did their best to move in secret. But the quirky Ravenclaw showed she could be trusted and helped refine their plans.

/Scene Break/

On a Hogsmeade visit in late October Harry and Hermione sat in Three Broomsticks in a private room that they'd reserved waiting for someone that could help them greatly in their plans.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Madam Bones, I'm so glad you agreed to meet with us" Harry said standing up.

Hermione rose also.

After they shook hands with one another they sat down.

"Now what is it you wanted to see me about Mr. Potter?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Well first off, I'm going to show you the memory of what happened during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament" Harry said.

Amelia nodded

Hermione pulled out a Pensieve and set it on the table then removed the shrinking charm on it. She then took out the vial that held the memory. After the memory was in the Pensieve Harry gestured Amelia to look.

When Amelia came back she was livid. Not at Harry, but the incompetence of the Minister and the idiocy of Dumbledore.

"Madam Bones, what we suggest to you is for you to be our eyes and ears in the Ministry" Hermione said.

"I see" Amelia said.

"Yes madam Bones. We know that there are spies in the Ministry and we'd like you to be ours" Hermione said.

Amelia leaned back in her chair and looked at the young couple. They didn't look like it, but she could tell that they were quite devious. The rest of the meeting went well and Harry and Hermione had an ally in the Ministry that they'd trust.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was having quite the trouble trying to keep an eye on Harry and act like he was ignoring him. He tried to get Harry to take Occlumency lesson with Snape. The first lesson was the last as Snape ended up in the hospital wing badly beaten. What made things worst was that Amelia was investigating this too. Dumbledore had tried to placate her, but Amelia wouldn't stand for it and said she had it on good authority that Snape was using Legilimency on students. Dumbledore tried to make Amelia understand that he knew about and had allowed to watch for certain students. This didn't sit well with her since use of Legilimency on any minor was illegal no matter what. That also brought the other heads of house steaming. Dumbledore was being barraged on both sides.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were quite pleased at how everything was going since they now had an ally in the Ministry and had three good friends that they could trust. Their training had increased and were now always seen together. It was an odd sight seeing three Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, and a fourth year Ravenclaw.

But others who were more observant knew that a change was coming and it would be best if they joined or stayed out of the way. Malfoy, though didn't get the hint at all and tried to get a rise out of Harry like usual. Throughout the year so far Harry let slide what Malfoy said since the little ferret was just a nuisance, that's all. But Neville didn't see it that way. The Gryffindor seemed to have taken it upon himself to act as bodyguard for both Harry and Hermione. Malfoy was shown how serious Neville took his job first hand.

"Hey Scarhead, I never thought you could sink any lower, but here you are with the Mudblood, the squib, the 'puff tart and Loony" Malfoy said smirking.

Neville got into Malfoy's face with his wand poking Malfoy in the chest.

"How dare you speak to lord Potter in such a way. Didn't your so-called father teach you proper manners" Neville said with a snarl.

Malfoy's face got red.

"What are you going to do about Fatbottom?" he asked smirking.

What Malfoy didn't know or see really was that thanks to the workout program Harry and Hermione put in place Neville didn't have an once of baby fat on him anymore and looked quite the dish with his new muscles and rugged good looks that seemed to have appeared over night.

Neville smiled, which made Malfoy uneasy. An explosion was heard and when the smoked cleared the crowd saw Neville still standing there, but Malfoy was on the ground unconscious. Susan and Luna had their wands out and trained on Malfoy's groupies.

"Piece of filth" Neville muttered and put his wand away.

"Someone get Malfoy to the hospital wing please" Harry said.

This got the crowd to snap out of their daze and began to move. Harry and his friends left the scene.

It was quite later when Neville was asked to see his head of house and Harry came with him along with Hermione, Susan, and Luna.

"I only asked for you Mr. Longbottom, I didn't call for you Mr. Potter or any of you others" McGonagall said.

"Please professor, Neville is in this so-called mess because of me" Harry said.

McGonagall sat up. She had a feeling that Harry was involved somehow, he always was.

"Please Mr. Potter, explain" McGonagall said gesturing to the chairs that were in front of her desk.

Harry and his friends sat down and Harry told his tale. McGonagall believed them more than what Malfoy and his groupies were telling.

"I believe you Mr. Potter, I really do, but I can't do anything since it appears that _Snape_ will get his way" McGonagall said as she spat Snape's name.

"So Dumbledore isn't going to step in" Susan said.

McGonagall shook her head.

"Just as we thought, Dumbledore wants Snape to punish Neville, which in turn hurts you Harry" Hermione said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"That's what I suspected as well" McGonagall said.

McGonagall became their spy within Hogwarts. It wasn't hard to convince her to do since she was getting disillusioned with her colleague and old friend.

"Well I guess we need to name you as my champion Neville" Harry said with a sigh.

"Champion, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, it's a very old pureblood law that many don't know about anymore since at the time it was created there were many wars and it wasn't uncommon for a wizard have a bodyguard or a champion to protect them. Now it appears to be a sign of weakness" Hermione said.

"I see, is there anything I can do?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, you can be our witness. If you're there to see me make Neville my champion then there can be no one to question it" Harry said.

"I accept" McGonagall said.

The teenagers moved the chairs away so they had some open space. Neville knelt down on one knee and had his head down. Harry moved so he was in front of his friend. He put his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Do you, Neville Francis Longbottom pledge your life and magic to me, Lord Harry James Potter to be the Potter's champion for all time only to be released by your lord or death take you?"

"I, Neville Francis Longbottom solemnly swear my life and magic to Lord Harry James Potter to be your champion til my lord releases me or death takes me."

A swirl of magic engulfed the two as the contract was made and sealed.

"Arise my champion" Harry said.

Neville did.

"I thank you my lord for trusting me with such a honored duty" Neville said bowing.

"Please Nev, call me Harry" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"But my lord, it wouldn't be proper" Neville said, though he had a twinkle in his eye as he said this.

Harry sighed and was about to say something when Luna started to giggle.

"What so funny Luna?" Hermione asked.

Luna didn't answer, but just smiled.

"I believe the Potter's new champion is having a go at his lord" Susan said giggling.

/Scene Break/

When news broke that Neville was Harry's champion it caused such talk. It took some smart Slytherins and most of the Ravenclaw house to find out that what was heard was true and quite legal also. Snape was furious at this and demanded Dumbledore to do something. But the old man's hands were tied. He couldn't touch Neville since what Neville did was in full rights of him being Harry's champion. Snape sputtered and tried to attack Neville personally. This end with Snape being in the hospital wing a second time this year.

Dumbledore was now in quite a bind. He had no power over Harry. This wasn't good since he need the boy under his control. What made matters worse was that Harry surrounded himself with people who rather die than betray him.

Hermione was the first one, when he found out that Hermione was now Mrs. Potter he was shocked and that ruined his plan to uses potions to get Harry interested in Ginny Weasley. The second was Neville, the boy even before becoming the Potter champion was loyal to Harry and would never turn his back on him. The boy had as much Hufflepuff in him as Gryffindor. Susan Bones was the third. She seemed quite attached to Neville, which translated to she was with the Harry. And thanks to the that famous Hufflepuff loyalty he couldn't turn her either. Then there was Luna. He could never get a read on the quirky blond and when he tried to read her mind he'd get a headache. He knew that he had to do something to get Harry back, but was low on ideas.

/Scene Break/

The year was going well and soon it was Christmas break. The group decided to go to Potter manor it and with the permission of Neville's Gran, Susan's aunt, and Luna's dad they boarded the train.

"Well this has been some year so far" Harry commented.

"I'll say" Hermione said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

A knock on their compartment door jarred them from their peace.

"Neville, will you see who it is?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded and readied his wand just in case. He opened the door to find Ginny standing there.

"What do you want Ginny?" Neville asked folding his arms and showing his wand.

"I need to speak to Harry and Hermione, it's urgent" Ginny said.

Neville eyed the redhead then let her in.

"Ginny, what brings you here, I thought you'd be snuggling with that Hufflepuff you're dating?" Hermione asked.

"I broke up with him a day before break, but that's not important right now. I have something I need to tell you" Ginny said.

Ginny sounded very serious and this made Harry and Hermione sit up.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I need your protection" Ginny said.

This was a surprise to everyone in the compartment since they all knew Ginny had a crush on Harry and thought she'd tried something on him.

"What?"

"I need your protection Harry" Ginny said.

"You do?" Harry said.

"Yes" Ginny said.

"Okay, but why do you need Harry's protection?" Hermione asked.

"I read a letter my mom sent to Ron, and it looks like they are planning to dose you both with love potions. Harry's would be keyed into me and Hermione's yours would into Ron's" Ginny said.

"Why are you telling this to us Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Because, though I may have had a huge crush on Harry before I don't anymore. I grew up and I've realized that I could never be yours. I mean, Hermione's had that spot way before you got to know me" Ginny said.

Harry turned to Luna since the blond knew Ginny the best.

"She telling the truth Harry" Luna said.

"Alright Ginny, we believe you. When we get to the station I will have a talk with you father" Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

/Scene Break/

At King's Cross the group made their way to the barrier and as soon as they made it through Harry was engulfed by the mad redheaded woman.

"Oh Harry dear, I'm so glad to see you" Molly said crushing Harry in a bear like embrace.

Harry was able to muscle his way out and got a good distance away from the woman.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said curtly.

"Now Harry, that's no way to speak to me" Molly chided.

Harry ignored her and spotted Mr. Weasley standing a little a ways away from his wife.

"Mr. Weasley, we need to speak, privately" Harry said.

Arthur looked up and at the tone of Harry's voice and nodded. The two headed off to the side and Harry set up a privacy ward around them.

"What is it you need to speak to me about Lord Potter?" Arthur asked.

"You know about that?" Harry asked.

"I'm one of the few who do Harry. I saw that you and Hermione are married, congratulations" Arthur said smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" Harry said.

"I believe there is something you wanted to talk to me about?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, there is" Harry said.

Harry then explained what Ginny told him on the train. Arthur was silent through the whole thing, but you could tell that he wasn't happy with what he heard.

"So Ginny wants me to put her under my protection" Harry finished.

"I see, thank you for telling me this Harry. Do you need my answer now?" Arthur asked.

"No, but let me as soon as possible" Harry said, "and be on your guard" Harry added.

Arthur nodded and Harry removed the privacy ward.

"Molly, kids, home now" Arthur commanded.

Never before have they heard their father sound like this before so they were confused, but obeyed. Molly looked ready to say something, but one look from her husband made her close her mouth.

Once the Weasleys were gone Harry and his friends left for Potter manor.

/Scene Break/

The commotion at the Burrow was nothing ever seen before. Arthur ripped into Molly as soon as they were home and got the story out of her. This made him very angry and he even threaten Molly that he cast her out if she tried that. He then asked Ginny what she wanted and she told her father that she wanted to be under Lord Potter's protection so she didn't have to worry about her mother and her potion schemes. Arthur was very sad about this, but agreed with his daughter and sent a letter off to Harry.

The next day Harry came and made Ginny a vassal to the Potter house. Molly cried as she saw the hope of her daughter marrying Harry disappear. Ron did however try to attack Hermione and was stopped by Neville, who held back his most vicious attack.

Once that was done Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville, and Luna left.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the holiday was quite enjoyable with Neville proposing to Susan. The Hufflepuff pounced on her fiancée as she responded. On Christmas Day they visited Neville's parents and Neville introduced Susan to them. It was a somber time for them all while watching the Longbottoms.

Once back at Potter manor Harry and Hermione began planning how they'd take Voldemort, but they knew that this was going to take time to do since Voldemort was more powerful than Harry and had more experience in magic also. So they decided that they needed to train more and gather more allies to help their cause.

/Scene Break/

Once back at Hogwarts the group kept their heads down and worked hard. They got news from Amelia that the toad was going to be on trial soon and Harry and Hermione wanted to be there to see what happens to the toad.

The whole trial was a farce and Umbridge almost got away with it, but Harry stepped forward and showed his scars and told the Wizengamot that she attack the head of the Potter house and that he demanded satisfaction. This changed things and Umbridge was sentenced to the veil. Harry personally pushed the toad in.

Dumbledore saw this and was sad. How could Harry feel no remorse for someone. Where was the forgiveness that he tried to teach the boy. The old wizard knew he had to talk to him soon.

/Scene Break/

"Ah Harry, my boy" Dumbledore greeted.

Harry entered followed by Hermione, then Neville.

"I didn't ask for you Mrs. Potter, Mr. Longbottom" Dumbledore said frowning.

"Harry asked me to come since I'm not only his wife, but adviser" Hermione said.

"As Potter champion I'm required to be with Lord Potter at all times unless asked to leave" Neville said.

Dumbledore knew this, but hoped that they didn't.

"Very well, Harry. I wish to discuss what happened during Delores Umbridge's trial" Dumbledore said.

"What's this got to do with my schooling?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you pushed a person through the veil and enjoyed it. I fear you are crossing the threshold to the dark side" Dumbledore said solemnly.

What Dumbledore got for a reaction wasn't what he expected at all. The three cracked up laughing at this and didn't stop for several minutes.

"Sorry headmaster, but you think my Harry was going dark just because he pushed that toad through the veil. You must really be reaching for straws" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore frowned as tried to figure out what Hermione had said about straws. He wasn't familiar with the phrase or whatever it was.

"It's a muggle phrase professor, it means that you are trying to make something out of nothing" Hermione said.

"I assure you Mrs. Potter that this nothing of the sort" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Professor, Harry is the most light person I know. There's no way he'd go dark, it's just not in him" Neville said.

"Mr. Longbottom, I've seen people who appear light, but with just the right nudges they turn dark" Dumbledore said.

"Like you sir" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked like he was slapped.

"Anyway sir, if this has nothing to do with my schooling than can we please leave" Harry said.

"Harry don't you feel any remorse for what you've done?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry tilted his head to the side in thought then looked Dumbledore in the eye.

"No" he said.

This shocked Dumbledore, if Harry no longer felt compassion then it was a sheer sign that he was turning dark.

"I know what you're thinking sir and no I'm not turning dark. I feel no remorse for Umbridge because she got what was coming to her. She was a bigot and bigots shouldn't be allowed to be in a position of power" Harry said.

With that the three left without even having Dumbledore's leave.

/Scene Break/

The school year went on and soon Harry had found a way to use his connection to Voldemort. They decided to use this to their advantage since it seemed that Harry could look into Voldemort's mind, but Harry could block Voldemort from entering his. This gave them an advantage, but they knew they had to be careful with it since they didn't want it to be known.

They also picked more allies to their causes thanks to Amelia. She sounded out her aurors and other Ministry personnel and found that it was a bit split after she dropped a few of Dumbledore's secrets out to them.

Ron was still bugging Hermione, but it seemed that Susan had taken this personally and had taken post as Hermione's bodyguard. She sent the redhead to the hospital wing many times for attacks on her lady.

Dumbledore was now tired as he had to deal with this problem. It didn't help matters that all the witness to these attacks all sided with Susan and Hermione. He knew he was losing the sway he held over the school. Many students and some teachers now turned a blind eye to what Harry and his friends were doing to Ron, Malfoy or any other would tried attacking them. He needed to find some way to get control of the boy and with Ginny Weasley now under Potter's protection that closed off his best option.

/Scene Break/

Luna wandered down the corridor thinking of where she might a certain magical creature her father wrote about when she was stopped.

"Lovegood."

Luna just looked at the small group in front of her and blinked. Standing there was Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk" Blaise said.

Luna had her wand tucked behind her ear and she knew she couldn't take the three of them on her own, but she'd could at least injure them before they got her.

"About what?" the lithe blond asked.

Daphne motioned for them to head into an empty classroom. Once inside Tracey put up spell so they wouldn't be overheard.

"We mean you no harm Lovegood" Daphne said.

Luna didn't look convinced.

"Alright, we're going to take out our wands and place them on the desk" Blaise said.

With that the three Slytherin took out their wands slowly since Luna was watching their every move. Once the three wands were on the desk Luna relaxed a bit.

"What is it you want to discuss?" the blond asked.

"Look Lovegood, we aren't like most of our house. We have no ties to You-Know-Who at all" Tracey said.

"Yeah, but we know we're going to be in the crossfire and don't want that" Blaise said.

"We know that Potter has separated himself from Dumbledore and we think that he has a better chance at taking out You-Know-Who than Dumbledore" Daphne said.

Luna was now very interested in this, but she needed some help since she had no power really to make these kind of choices.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"We want you to set up a meeting with Potter" Daphne said.

"I'll see what I can do" Luna said.

Luna then left, but was stopped.

"How will we know what you decided?" Blaise asked.

"You'll know" Luna said smiling mysteriously.

This didn't leave the three Slytherins feeling very comfortable.

/Scene Break/

When Luna told her friends about her talk with the three Slytherins Harry was first dubious at the Slytherins wanted to side with him. But Hermione was able to get Harry to agree with a meeting with them. She just told him that they'd just talk, and if he didn't like what he heard then he could leave. No harm, no foul.

The next morning the three Slytherins got a note as soon as they sat down. They read it and nodded to the lithe blond looking at them. That night the three Slytherins were in an empty classroom with Harry Potter and his friends. They were frisked and checked for any spells or charm just in case. Then the group interrogated them until they were deemed innocent. Then after a few oaths were taken the three Slytherins were integrated into the group. They to act the same like always and spy on their house and if they find any information that is noteworthy then they pass it onto Luna, who'd be their contact.

/Scene Break/

The school year was drawing to a close when news of an attack at the Ministry hit. The school went into lockdown and Dumbledore headed to the Ministry to aid the aurors. When he got there he found Amelia commanding her people.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked.

"I came to help Amelia" Dumbledore said.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts in case there's an attack there?" Amelia asked.

"Fear not Amelia, Hogwarts is safe" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, so why is it that we're the ones taking on Death Eaters here?" a voice said.

Dumbledore looked around confused at who was talking since it sounded like Harry.

"Harry, where are you?" the old wizard asked.

"Where do you think? I'm at Hogwarts doing your job" Harry said.

"But how can I hear you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sorry Albus, but that would be me" Amelia said.

Dumbledore looked at the head of the DMLE. She then told Dumbledore how she carries a magical version of a walkie-talkie with her and can communicate with Harry and his friends while she was at the Ministry. Dumbledore was amazed at the magic involved, but had to put that aside since he had more important business to deal with.

"We'll talk about this later Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Whatev-oh crap he's here" Harry said.

Dumbledore paled, Voldemort was at Hogwarts not here. He then rushed off to get back to Hogwarts. When he arrived he found Harry dueling Voldemort.

"Harry, go, I'll deal with Tom" Dumbledore commanded.

"Like hell you will" Harry said as he dodged another hex.

"Harry, this isn't up for debate" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry sir, but I'm kind of busy can we talk after I'm done killing this bastard" Harry said.

Dumbledore was about to respond, but then felt a wave of magic, which was a dome that made sure Harry and Voldemort were sealed within.

"What is the meaning of this" Voldemort shouted.

"Sorry Tom, but can't have you escaping" Harry said.

Voldemort sneered at Harry.

"Very well, I will end this once and for all" he said.

Dumbledore wanted to interfere, but found the dome kept him out. He then surveyed the grounds and found many students and most of the staff were fighting against the Death Eaters. But what shocked him more was the use of lethal spells.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Doing what you should've done against these things in the first war" Susan said.

"But they deserve a second chance" Dumbledore said.

"Like hell they do! All that's going to happen is they will lie and get off with a slap on the wrist and go back to their old ways" Neville said.

Dumbledore was stunned and didn't know what to do.

A screech of pain caught everyone's attention. In the dome Harry was pointing his wand at Voldemort as the 'great' dark lord was on the ground withering in pain.

"Harry, you must stop" Dumbledore said.

"In a few minutes, he's almost dead" Harry said calmly.

Dumbledore and everyone else watched as Voldemort withered a bit more until foam came out of his mouth. That's when Harry pulled his wand back and the dome came down. Hermione was the first to reach Harry and hugged him tightly.

Dumbledore came over with a solemn look.

"Harry, you must be arrested for using an Unforgivable" the old wizard said.

"I don't think so Albus" Amelia said as she came striding up.

"Amelia, you saw what Harry just did" Dumbledore said.

"I did, and I know that it wasn't an Unforgivable" Amelia said.

Dumbledore was shocked.

"You see sir, as you need to have pure hatred to cast an Unforgivable, you need pure love to cast some ancient spells that are the equivalent of an Unforgivable, but are the total opposite" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked like he didn't understand.

"It means Harry just used the good version of the Cruciatus curse to kill Riddle" Hermione said.

Dumbledore was shocked. He thought the only way to vanquish Voldemort was to have Voldemort kill Harry first then he'd be mortal.

/Scene Break/

**Many years later or Epilogue**

Dumbledore sat in a comfy cell drinking some teas as he wrote his memoirs. He was sentenced quickly after the demise of the dark lord when somehow all of his secrets were revealed. There were so many that the _Daily__Prophet_ had to make a special edition just for them all. No one thought that death was an option for the old wizard so he was sentenced for life in this cell, his only contact was newspapers to let him know what was going on in the outside world. Other than that he had no visitors.

Susan killed Snape during the battle when he tried to hex Hermione in the back. Thankfully Susan was watching and got Snape with a cutting hex in the neck before the greasy one could block. Neville finally got his revenge and killed the bitch who was the reason why his parents were in hospital beds. He cut her head off with Gryffindor's sword.

After the battle many of the Death Eaters were either dead or injured. They were first healed then put on trial. None of their excuses worked this time and they were sentenced to various to degrees from short prison time to indefinite time to pushed through the veil. The Ministry was gutted and all Voldemort sympathizers were sniffed out and tried. Once that was done a working government was able to form.

Sirius was pardoned and decided to travel the world to make up for the time he had spent stuck in Azkaban then when he was on the run. He still came back once and a while telling everyone who'd listen about his grand adventures.

Harry and Hermione had a peaceful next two years of school with their marriage coming out during their sixth year when they were found in a broom closest in a compromising position. They were made Head Boy and Head Girl in their final year and Hermione made school history with the highest number of N.E.W.T.'s taken and O's she got. Once they graduated Harry became DADA teacher due to strong pushes by headmistress McGonagall and his wife. So Harry took over as DADA professor and soon became everyone's class. Hermione took over as Transfiguration teacher though McGonagall still taught the upper years.

Neville and Susan married during Christmas of their seventh year and after they graduated Neville became an apprentice to Sprout with Susan learning under Pomfrey. When Sprout and Pomfrey retired Neville and Susan took over in their positions.

Luna after she graduated took over the family paper due to her father's becoming ill. She made the Quibbler into a very respectable paper with on-spot reporting and with endorsements from Harry and new Minister Amelia Bones.

Ginny became the new flying coach at Hogwarts taking over for Ramona Hooch. She married Terry Boot.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: sorry if the ending sucked, but I so wanted to end this one. You have no idea how long I've been working on this one and this isn't the biggie was talking about. That was is still in the works. Thanks for working and please review. **


End file.
